


First Impressions

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna meets Artemis for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

"I'm getting a partner?"  
  
"Yes, Luna. I believe that it would be best for you to have another companion from Mau. He's coming in a few days."  
  
Mau... I hadn't really thought about my home planet since leaving for the Moon. Strangely enough, I didn't really miss it. Both the queen and princess were quite kind, although the princess could be quite a handful at times and I preferred to interact with Mercury.  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"I guess he's early for his interview." Queen Serenity said, "You could go watch if you like." She glided out of the room and I followed her.  
  


* * *

  
My potential partner was rather handsome, rather tall with long white hair. I wondered what he looked like as a cat.  
  
Unfortunately, he was also rather unfocused, extremely nervous, and had a habit of repeating himself. I had no idea why the Queen has chosen him.... then again, my interview could've gone just as badly.  
  
"Luna, could you excuse us for a minute?"   
  


* * *

  
I had no idea why I was eavesdropping on their interview, but they'd been in the side room for hours.   
  
"...the future. Pluto has told me...."  
  
"So you want me..."   
  
"...false Serenity. We should be...."  
  
"I see. You've told...."  
  
"....and, would you be willing to...."  
  
"...I'm here"  
  
 _What's going on?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad....


End file.
